This invention relates to the field of pumping. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of pumping where a fluid being pumped is at an elevated pressure.
A diaphragm pump of the prior art includes a diaphragm chamber, an inlet check valve, an outlet check valve, and a drive mechanism. The diaphragm chamber includes a pump cavity and a diaphragm. The diaphragm chamber couples to a pump inlet via the inlet check valve. The diaphragm chamber couples to a pump outlet via the outlet check valve. The drive mechanism couples to the diaphragm. In operation, the diaphragm and the pump cavity initially retain a volume of fluid. Next, the drive mechanism causes the diaphragm to be pushed into the pump cavity. This causes the inlet check valve to close and the outlet check valve to open, which results in the volume of fluid exiting the pump outlet.
Normally, the diaphragm pump is used to boost pressure from a low pressure to a high pressure. However, it would be advantageous to have a diaphragm pump that boosts pressure from the high pressure to the high pressure plus a head pressure. Also, it would be advantageous to have a diaphragm pump that boosts pressure from the high pressure in an efficient manner.
What is needed is a diaphragm pump which boosts pressure from a high pressure to the high pressure plus a head pressure.
What is needed is a diaphragm pump which boosts pressure from a high pressure in an efficient manner.
A dual diaphragm pump of the present invention comprises a first chamber, a second chamber, a mechanical link, and a drive mechanism. The first chamber comprises a first cavity and a first diaphragm. The first chamber couples a pump inlet to a pump outlet. The second chamber comprises a second cavity and a second diaphragm. The second chamber couples the pump inlet to the pump outlet. The mechanical link couples the first diaphragm of the first chamber to the second diaphragm of the second chamber. The drive mechanism couples to the first diaphragm and the second diaphragm. In operation, the drive mechanism drives the first diaphragm causing first fluid within the first cavity to exit the pump outlet while causing second fluid to be drawn from the pump inlet into the second cavity. Further in operation, the mechanical link imparts an inlet pressure force from the second diaphragm to the first diaphragm.